


Put All Your Faults To Bed

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fainting, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Seizures, Sugamama, suga is pack mum, tsukishima cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama keeps having seizures and no doctor or specialist can tell him why





	Put All Your Faults To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 15-20minutes while I was in the bath.

He felt fine all day, even when he first got to practice in the afternoon. 

He had just thrown a quick ball to Hinata, who got it with ease.

He cheered, throwing his arm into the air...

Then suddenly black dots danced in his vision, his heart picked up pace, he broke out in cold sweat, his throat was dry and before he knew it, he couldn’t see anything and his legs gave way.

‘Shit. Not again.” 

He woke up a few moments later feeling rather shaky. 

He tried to sit up, but Tsukishima was pushing him back down rather firmly.

He groaned.

Tsukishima tisked.   
“Don’t blame me, you’re the one who keeps having seizures.” 

Suga frowned.  
“Keeps? You’ve had them before, Kageyama?” He looked worried.

Kageyama sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes. He nodded.

“I’ve had plenty of appointments with Doctors and specialists, but no one seems to know what’s wrong.” He mumbled. 

“Have you seen a neurologist?” Diachi asked worriedly.

Kageyama nodded.  
“Two.” 

“MRI, echocardiogram, haulter monitor, I’ve been hooked up to machines, blood tests!” Kageyama was starting to feel overwhelmed and panicked.

“You’re alright! It’s okay.” Suga smiles sympathetically. He ran his hand through the first year’s hair. 

“How are you feeling now? Are you able to drink some water?” 

Kageyama nodded, thanking yamaguchi when he handed his drink bottle over. 

Kageyama sculled it.

Suga froze.  
“Uhh... Hinata, can you fill this up again, please.” 

Hinata nodded, taking the bottle and running out the door.

Daichi clapped his hands.  
“Alright, everyone back to practice. Tsukishima...”

Tsukishima nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll look after the King.” He smirked to himself, pouting when Kageyama didn’t give him a reaction.

They sat against the wall next to the gym entrance.

“So, you don’t know what’s wrong?” Kei asked.

Kageyama shook his head.   
“No idea, nothing has come up in any of the tests. It’s bullshit.” He mumbled that last past.

“Yeah, sounds it.” 

They stayed quiet for a while, just watching the team practice.

Kageyama felt exhausted, he dozed on and off...

He woke up later that night in his own bed. 

He sat up confused.

He looked to his bedside table where a small note lay.

“Your highness.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, plugged his phone into the charger and went back to sleep..

He hoped one day he could get answers to why he was having these seizures.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it’s like for me, I’ve had seizures and no one seems to know why. MRIs, blood tests, echocardiogram, brain scans, haulter monitor. And all tests come back clear... oh well!


End file.
